New Family 2 capitulo 7
by creppylover
Summary: PRIMERO QUE NADA xd me equivoque D: EL capitulo 5 era sobre como las chicas se peleaban mas o menos con los chicos por aparentar ser femeninas y el capitulo 6 es donde mostraba lo de eso sobre KIM Y KONNIE y la drepresion de Carrie y la cosa imaginatoiva de Corey GOMEN NASAI. YA HABA DICHO QUE NO SABIA QUE CAPITULO ERA XDDDD...como sea,este si se cual es...y se trata de ALGO XD


**NO MORI :DDDD...Este capitulo lo saque de Teen Titans en XDD lo rescribi y quite algunas cosas y puse algunas mias.**

**pero la idea fue de e que escribio esta historia en los teen titans.**

**Estaba fuera de ideas XDD NO ME DEMANDEN PLEASE :C**

* * *

**Cap7:Feromonas**

-Los chicos estaban en la cochera haciendo cada uno lo que solía hacer, todo parecía tranquilo y sereno hasta que….-

Carl:**LARRY!**

Lenny:O.O – _los ojos del chico pelirrojo se abrieron totalmente_

Carl:**COREY!**

Corey:O.O- _el chico peliazul estaba aterrado_

Carl:**KIN Y KON!**

Kin y Kon:O.O - _a los gemelos casi les da un infarto_

Carl:**VOY A MATARLOS!** – _se escuchó la voz de Carl gritando con furia y entrando al Garaje_

Los 4 chicos buscaron rápidamente donde esconderse pero no hubo tiempo, lo único que pudieron hacer los 4 fue arrinconarse temblando de miedo en un rincón de la sala al ver acercarse a Carl que estaba hecho una fiera.

Kon:Qué sucedió amigo? – se arriesgó a preguntar con miedo , con Lenny,Corey y Kin hechos bolita detrás de él que ni siquiera asomaban la cara (la desventaja de ser el más grandote ^^).

Carl:Qué sucedió?!- dijo alzando la voz - QUÉ SUCEDIÓ?!- repitió alzando aún más la voz

Carl no se percató de la presencia de las chicas en la sala, que observaban la escena pasmadas, nunca habían visto a Carl infundir ese terror en los otros chicos a tal punto que parecía que se iban a orinar de miedo en frente del tonto. Incluso Clare se quedaría temblando de miedo en su lugar, cuando Carl se enojaba de verdad, nadie le ganaba en lo que se refería a meter miedo, con una mirada podía dejar traumado al hombre más rudo con varias noches sin poder dormir.

Carl:USTEDES TRIO DE IDIOTAS! QUÉ HICIERON CON MIS CALZONCILLOS?!- gritó con una mirada asesina

los chicos:O/O

Los 4 se pusieron al rojo vivo de la vergüenza, ¿cómo pudo Carl gritar "eso" delante de las chicas?, las chicas los miraban atónitas y con un leve sonrojo ¿qué se supone que hicieron esos tres con los calzoncillos de Carl?.

Carl:¡YO SÉ QUE USTEDES LOS TIENEN Y NO SÉ QUE RAYOS HACEN CON ELLOS PERO EXIJO QUE ME LOS…!

Carl no pudo seguir hablando…o más bien gritando, ya que fue interrumpido por 4 pares de manos que le taparon la boca al mismo tiempo. Lenny, Corey y Kin y Kon se llevaron al furioso chico fuera de la sala.

Carl:Mmmmhp…mmhp- decía Carl o más bien…intentaba decir

Ya en la sala lo soltaron en el suelo

Kon:Carl, cálmate – suplicó

Carl:No quiero calmarme, quiero mis calzoncillos!

Corey:Pero… ya no podemos dártelos

Carl:POR QUE NO?!

Lenny:Porque…los necesitamos…- dijo inseguro

Carl:PARA QUE?!

-/-...- los 4 no sabían dónde meter la cara de la vergüenza, pero después empezaron a hablar amontonadamente dando diferentes explicaciones, hablando todos al mismo tiempo por lo que era difícil entender a los tres…

Carl:A ver! A ver! – los hizo callar – Déjenme ver si entendí…- dijo aparentemente calmado Carl agarrando su cara y cerrando los ojos como intentando no explotar – ustedes 4 sacaron mis calzoncillos porque…LOS SUYOS NO FUNCIONAN?! EXPLÍQUENSE!- terminó gritando alterado

Lenny:Escucha, todo comenzó hace una semana cuando estábamos nosotros en una piyamada en tu casa y nos quedamos ahí por 4 días y …bueno…yo no tenía calzoncillos…estaban sucios, yo había olvidado lavarlos y entonces pensé en que…podía sacar prestados algunos de los tuyos…

Corey:Fue ahí donde empezó todo…- explicó, viendo a Carl enojado de brazos cruzados nada convencido con la explicación que le estaban dando.

Kin:Sí, cuando yo me puse tus calzones…por extraño que parezca…ese día todas las chicas de la calle me perseguían…yo al principio no sabía por qué, al otro día me puse los míos y las mismas chicas del día anterior ni me miraban….-

Carl:¬ ¬ Y eso qué?- preguntó impaciente – no es culpa mía que ustedes sean tan feos

Kin:Pues tuve mis sospechas y comprobé que solo pasaba cuando me ponía tus calzoncillos- explicó

Kon:Y luego él nos contó eso, al principio pensamos que era algo estúpido y asqueroso pero…- d

Lenny:Pero nos dio curiosidad y…-

Corey:Y comprobamos que era cierto... Deberías sentirte feliz

Carl:FELIZ?! FELIZ DE QUE?! DE QUE ME HAYAN DEJADO AL AIRE?! – los regañó enojado

Ellos:O/O Tú…estas sin…

Carl:SÍ! USTEDES IDIOTAS ME DEJARON SIN NI UNO Y QUIERO QUE ME LOS DEVUELVAN AHORA!

Carl:Pero…podemos comprarte otros…

Carl:NO! YO QUIERO LOS MÍOS! Y LOS QUIERO BIEN LAVADOS CON EL AROMA A LAVANDA DE BOSQUE QUE TENÍAN! – gritó furioso

Carl podía ser desordenado y tener su cuarto hecho un desastre, pero en lo que refería a vestir higiénicamente nadie se le comparaba, él era seriamente muy aseado y cuidadoso en ese aspecto.

Corey:Pero…la lavadora no sirve…-

Carl:Pues lávenlos a mano!-

Kon:O.o A mano?-

Carl:Ooooh, es horrible lavar calzoncillos ajenos a mano pero ponérselos no lo es, cierto?- dijo en tono sarcástico

Kin:ay ya te pareces a Clare

Carl:Demenlos!

Lenny:Es que… no podemos dártelos…no después de los resultados…-

Carl:¬ ¬ QUIERO LOS  
DEMÁS!- le gritó a Los chicos - TODOS LOS DEMÁS LIMPIOS AQUÍ EN MI MANO AHORA MISMO! – dijo esto último mirando a los 4, mostrando la palma de su mano derecha y golpeándola con fuerza varias veces.

Kon:Todos?-

Carl:Sí, TODOS

Kon:No se va a poder porque…los primeros que me probé se rompieron, hasta que se me ocurrió escogerme los más elásticos - dijo apenado

Carl se tapaba la cara tratando de contenerse

Corey:Por favor…no nos hagas devolvértelos…- pidió suplicante

Lenny:Si quieres te compramos otros… con los mismos dibujos ridículos que tienen si quieres, por favor... –

Carl:Está bien, está bien…pero los quiero para hoy!

^^ SI!- dijeron los 4 felices con una gran sonrisa

Carl:AHORA SALGAN DE MI VISTA ANTES DE QUE ME ARREPIENTA Y LOS MATE! – gritó haciéndolos saltar del susto

_O.O – los 4 salieron disparados al vuelo en diferentes direcciones

Carl dio un suspiro, se calmó un poco (un poco), tenía que reconocer que se sentía algo alagado, pero se sentía muy incómodo sin calzoncillos. fue al baño a lavarse la cara, y… para rematar los nervios, la gota que derramó el vaso…o más bien el chorro, ya que lavándose la pila de agua se rompió dejando salir un enorme chorro de agua hacia él dejándolo completamente mojado.

Carl:solo esto me faltaba- dijo fastidiado. estaba mojado por completo .salió del baño , y de repente ve a su hermana apoyada en su puerta con los brazos cruzados.

Clare:No fue tu día, eh? – dijo ella en su usual tono de voz motona ,

Carl:Ni que lo digas ¬ ¬ - dijo con fastidio

Clare:Sí, dónde están los chicos?… supongo que no los mataste…-

Carl:Ah, esos 4 fueron a comprarme calzoncillos ya que los idiotas se robaron los míos debido a que los tontos no pueden producir sus propias feromonas , esos retrasados me dejaron totalmente sin nada!

Clare:O/O Tú…estas sin…

Carl:si...-lo analiza un poco -..tu no viste nada y yo no dije nada ok...¬ ¬

Clare:concuerdo con eso..¬ ¬(chocan los puños y cada quien se va a un camino diferente)

Mientras tanto Lenny, Corey,Kin y Kon están en el shopping comprando (muy avergonzados por cierto) los calzoncillos con dibujos animados de pokemon, digimon, la era de hielo y otras tonterías, con todos alrededor mirándolos y riéndose de ellos al ver a los chicos de una banda de  
Rock comprando eso ( ^^ hi, hi, hi)

Carrie iba caminando tranquilamente por el pasillo de la casa de Corey, estaba comenzando a preguntarse por qué estaba tan silencioso… pero en fin! Todos tienen cosas qué hacer y nadie puede culpar a nadie, claro que no es común que encuentren qué hacer silenciosamente, ya que todos son muy escandalosos

Carrie:Cieeeelos… - Carrie estaba caminando nerviosa de un lugar a otro en la sala – yo siempre supe que Carl tenia un lado malvado,pero no pensé que se enojara tanto por eso...

Corey:Bueno… ya pasó el trago amargo – dijo Corey todo decaído (no por el cansancio, sino por la vergüenza) entrando al Garaje

Kon:Viejo… nunca más vuelvo a hacer eso –

Lenny:_Seee… no robemos más calzoncillos de Carl – propuso

...

...

Lenny:Qué? – los otros 3 lo estaban mirando como si tuviera orejas de burro

Kin y Kon:Nah

Lenny: La solución es decirle que tenga mejores gustos en los calzoncillos – dijo con mucha seguridad

Corey:Sí –

Carrie:CHICOS!

AAHH! – gritaron los 4 chicos del susto

Carrie: A donde fueron?

Lenny:A…- Lenny puso detrás de él la bolsa de compras – a…. NINGUNA PARTE! – Carrie se quedó mirándolos un momento…

Carrie:Fueron al shopping? – preguntó ella con una mirada sospechosa

... – ellos no respondieron nada, solo se sonrojaron

Carrie:MUESTRENME! – gritó con una sonrisa diabolica haciéndolos saltar del susto

_NO!- pero era demasiado tarde… Carrie les arrebató la bolsa y voló hacia la otra esquina de la sala

Carrie:Qué me trajeron?! – abrió la bolsa emocionada y metió la mano

_Carrie! No lo hagas! – gritaron los chicos, pero…

_O_O… - Carrie se quedó con los ojos redondos mirando los calzoncillos de Pokemon que tenía en la mano

_...

_...

Corey:... No es lo que tú piensas… -

Carrie:_HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! XD

los chicos:O/O

Carrie:HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Calzoncillos de… HAHAHAHAHA! Ustedes se ponen… HAHAHAHAHA! – se mataba de risa mientras miraba los demás calzoncillos, uno más vergonzoso que el anterior

Lenny:NO! No son de nosotros! Son de Carl! – gritó, rojo como su cabello

Carrie:HAHAHAHA! Sí cómo no! HAHAHAHAHAHA! – pataleaba acostada en el suelo de tanto reír

Kon:Por favor Carrie! – intentó quitárselo, pero ella lo esquivó… aún riendo

Carrie:HAHAHAHA!

Corey:Dámelos! – gritó queriendo quitárselos también

Lenny:Dame! – trató también, pero ella Se deslizaba esquivándolos…

Carrie:_HAHAHAHAHA! – y no paraba de reír a carcajadas

Kin:Vamos Carrie! Carl se va a convertir en Clare ' y nos va a matar a todos si no se los damos! – gritó exasperado . Carrie se calmó un poco para contestar…

Carrie:el esta en su casa...

_Pero… aún así dánoslos – rogaron los chicos

Carrie:Nop! – dijo ella sonriente, negando con la cabeza –Voy a mostrarle los calzoncillos de ustedes a todas las chicas!

-QUÉ?! – los otros se quedaron con boca abierta

Carrie:XD _ sonrió ampliamente.

Lenny:De todas formas nosotros diremos que no son nuestros calzoncillos – dijo y los demás se calmaron

Carrie:Y dime… a quién crees que le van a creer? – preguntó triunfante la peliazul

_...

_...

Corey:ATRAPENLA!-

CarrieHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!-Corría Riendo mientras los chicos la la perseguían


End file.
